emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Jai Sharma
Jai Sharma is the owner of the local confectionery factory in the village, which he jointly owns with his younger brother Nikhil. Character Creation and Casting On 21 July 2009, entertainment website Digital Spy reported that Emmerdale would be introducing "a new trio of entrepreneurial siblings", Jai, Nikhil and Priya Sharma as part of the soap's ongoing reinvention. Former Coronation Street actor Chris Bisson was cast as Jai Sharma, along with Rik Makarem and Effie Woods who were cast in the roles of Nikhil and Priya Sharma respectively. Of his casting Bisson commented: "Jai is a bit of a charmer and has an eye for the ladies but he's also a hard worker with a good business mind. I'm delighted to be joining Emmerdale at a time when the show is going from strength to strength. I can't wait to get started." The show's series producer Gavin Blyth said of the family: "The Sharmas are a young, contemporary family independent of their parents and will bring the factory into the heart of the village community. They will add real vitality to life in Emmerdale." Bisson began filming his scenes on 21 July. Character Development On 21 July 2009, it was announced that three new cast members had been added to make up the new Sharma family. Bisson said of his new role, "Jai is a bit of a charmer and has an eye for the ladies but he's also a hard worker with a good business mind." Emmerdale producer Gavin Blyth described the family as "a young, contemporary family independent of their parents and will bring the factory into the heart of the village community." In an interview on 1 September 2009, Bisson explained the Sharma backstory, that "Jai had left the family business and set up a chain of mobile phone shops, sold them at the top of the market, and now has a load of money... Jai will take chances, he's a bit of a maverick, he can talk people round, he can get the best out of people and that's irritating for Nikhil because he's not at all like his big brother." Storylines Jai first arrives in the village with his brother Nikhil and their sister Priya to build up their reputation by creating a sweet factory, Jai is angry when Nikhil keeps mentioning things about how their father would run the business, but Jai reminds Nikhil that they run the sweet factory and not their father. Later on Jai befriends Faye Lamb and the pair get talking, Faye accidentally lets it slip about her past with Mark Wylde, she begs him not to tell anybody even though she isn't ashamed of her relationship with Mark. After this Jai takes a shine to Maisie Wylde, but she turns him down because she has her minds on other people, which knocks Jai down a bit. Jai and his family do not get off to the best start with reverend Ashley Thomas, when Priya is caught drunk dancing on the top of Ashley's car, Jai is annoyed about the way Priya is behaving and threatens her to stop or she won't be living with him anymore. In 2010 Jai and Nikhil are annoyed when Carl King accuses them of causing a massive chemical spill because of the factory, Jai is left riling at this and decides to teach Carl a lesson, but luckily Nikhil stops things before anything gets out of hand. Later on in the year Jai and Faye start to grow closer and the pair share a kiss, things start to blossom between the two but the relationship never takes off because after a couple of months of being together, they both decide to go their own separate ways and call it a day. Also in 2010, Jai is worried when his brother starts getting involved in doggy deals with Debbie Dingle, her father Cain is also worried about how much trouble Debbie might be getting herself into, so Jai and Cain come up with a plan to steal all of the satnavs and put Nikhil and Debbie out of business to teach them a lesson, this doesn't make either of them happy. In 2011, Jai gives Charity Tate a job at the factory and quickly makes it clear that he fancies her, but doesn't think he has a chance with her because she is dating Cain, but this ends when Charity finds out that Cain had slept with Faye, so Charity dumps Cain and decides to go out with Jai which riles Cain and he has always been trying to come up with ways of getting Jai and Charity to split up, but they never work. In June 2011, Jai's best mate Declan Macey throws his wife Ella out of his house because she cheated on him with their daughters boyfriend Adam Barton, therefore Jai offers Ella a roof over her head and while she stays there, she gets on Charity's nerves and they are always making snide remarks to each other about Jai.In July 2011 Jai ends his relationship with Charity when he finds out that she has been trying to undermine Nikhil at the factory, but Charity does everything she can do to try and get Jai to change his mind, but he won't, so Charity goes back to live with Debbie. Later on Jai throws Ella out as well as she tries to relight the relationship they used to have, but Jai doesn't have none of it and tells her to leave. Jai is then persuaded by Charity to rekindle their relationship and all of her hard work is paid of when Jai gives Charity another chance and the pair get engaged, at the engagement party, Jai is attacked by Declan after Declan finds out about his and Ella's affair and also that Jai is, in fact, Mia's father instead of Declan, this annoys him and he punches him, Declan is pulled away from Jai and leaves with Katie Sugden. In November 2011, Jai's parents Rishi and Georgia Sharma arrive in the village to meet Jai's fancée, Charity. Rishi is impressed but Georgia is not as impressed as her husband and makes it quite clear. In November, Jai is arrested for assaulting Priya to the ground, Priya wasn't initially going to report Jai, but when Cain told her to report him she did, but he was later let of with a caution. Jai has no choice but to call the wedding of in November when the threats made towards his family get to severe, Charity is the pushed to the limits and hits Cain for everything he has done.In December 2011 Jai is one of six suspects including Moira and John Barton, Zak Dingle, Amy Wyatt and Charity for supposedly hitting Cain over the head and leaving him for dead, while Cameron Murray is driving along the Hotten Road, he finds Cain's body lying in the road next to Jai, when Cameron questions Jai, he says him found him lying by the side of the road and was going to get help for him, in panic Jai runs off and leaves Cain's lifeless body with Cameron. The following week and Jai is arrested for attempted murder on Cain, but is later let go after questioning because there is no evidence that shows Jai did it. Later on Cain wakes up in hospital and tells the police it was Jai who attacked him, he is then arrested and questioned before the police keep him in over night, Jai's family and Charity try their best to get him out of the station, Charity visits Cain who is discharged from hospital and tries to get him to drop the charges on Jai, but it doesn't work, the following day, Jai is released on bail and shouts at Nikhil who is trying to persuade him that Charity tried to kill Cain, but Jai tells him she has made her family turn against her to try and save him and he is extremely grateful.In January 2012, Jai is furious to find out that Nikhil has called the police on Charity because he doesn't wan't to see Jai go to prison, Jai then tells Nikhil that he is no longer part of his family and that if he does go to prison, he won't be signing the factory over to him but to Charity because he can trust her and he has lost all of his trust in Nikhil which leaves him upset. Jai wants children whilst Charity does not want any more children, due to two difficult pregnancies. When Jai discussed the subject with Charity, she told him that did not want any more children but agreed to think about it after Jai mentioned the possibility of adopting Noah Tate. Charity still felt that she did not want any more children but agreed to Noah changing his surname to Sharma. However, on learning that Nikhil and Gennie were expecting a baby, Jai had another row with Charity and went to the factory with a bottle of whisky. While there, Rachel arrived to clean the place and was persuaded to have a drink with Jai. Before long, both were drunk and the next morning, they woke up together at the factory and a couple of weeks later, she told him that she is pregnant but planned to have a termination but just as she was about to leave for the clinic, Jai stopped her and asked her not to go. She agreed but insists that Jai tell Charity about their baby, insisting she won't be his dirty little secret. Reception Holy Soap describe Jai's most memorable moment as: "Informing brother Nikhil that he now owned the factory, rather than their father." Trivia * Jai is allergic to dogs. Quotes * "Run for your lives kids" (first line) Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Sharma family Category:Businessmen Category:Residents of Holdgate Farm Category:2009 debuts Category:1975 births Category:2012 marriages Category:2015 marriages Category:Factory owners Category:Dingle family Category:Macey family Category:Sharma & Sharma employees